Meant to be
by Braxtonboyzz123
Summary: A High School aged Kyle get a huge shock when his girlfriend tells him that she is pregnant, The young Braxton is thrilled with the news but what will his brothers say?


Kyle was eating his lunch at school waiting for his girlfriend, who was late and was meant to be there about 10 minutes ago, when Casey walks up to him.

"Hey bro," he smirks and sits down next to Kyle.

"Hey Case; is it alright if I just have lunch with Emily today I want it to be special for our one year anniversary?" Kyle asks.

He was all set up for a date with food and flowers and made the request of his brother as he usually ate lunch with Casey and his girlfriend Emily.

"Awww, is that why you've got it all set up; aren't you adorable?" Casey teases his older brother.

"Just go," Kyle sighs.

Casey was his best friend, but his little brother really got on his nerves sometimes. Kyle sees Emily walking towards him and smiles sweetly at her.

"Have fun," Casey laughs, slapping his brother on the back.

"Hey Emily; he's so excited for this and was talking about it all night; even in his sleep," Casey laughs, knowing Kyle hadn't even mentioned anything, he just loved teasing his older brother.

"Buzz off brat!" Kyle moans. Why did his brother always have to annoy him?

"Whatever dork," Casey smirks and grabs a handful of grapes.

Shaking his head Kyle stands up and kisses Emily on the cheek.

"Hey, babe," he smiles, and pulls away to see her frowning slightly, "You okay?" he asks.

He had never seen Emily like this before. She was usually such a happy and upbeat person.

"Ky, we need to talk," Emily sighs lightly as she puts down her bag and sits down.

She had no clue how she was going to break the news to her boyfriend; they were both so young.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asks again; now very concerned about his girlfriend.

She usually never stopped smiling, but she hadn't smiled once yet.

"Kyle, do you remember the first night that we slept together; the night that my parents were away?" Emily starts.

She wanted to avoid this for as long as possible; this was not a conversation that she was looking forward to having.

"Of course I do, that what the best night of my life," Kyle smiles.

How did she think that he forgot?

"You're so sweet, Kyle. I've been feeling sick for the last week, my period is also late," Emily explains.

She hasn't even told her parents yet, and that was not a conversation that she was looking forward to either; she knew that Kyle would be the same with telling his brothers.

"Wait: are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kyle asks. Was his girlfriend pregnant; with his kid?

"I'm pregnant. I did an at home test before I left for school," Emily sighs, having no idea how her boyfriend would react to the news.

"But I used protection, and you're on the pill," Kyle whispers, not wanting anyone to hear, for High School news spread so fast, and some people changed the story as well; making it seem like it was so much worse than it actually was.

"It's still possible Ky; it's only like a two percentage chance, but it's possible," Emily explains silently.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do, she didn't know whether she wanted this baby or not but if she did want it she was fairly certain that her parents would think differently and tell her to get rid of it because of her and Kyle's age.

Kyle smiles lightly; he was in foster care for about three years before he came to live with his brothers and because of that, family meant everything to him; he wanted this baby.

"Babe, that's amazing!" Kyle yells and hugs his girlfriend; causing a few people to look in their direction.

"So you want this baby? You want to help me raise him or her?" Emily asks shocked.

Kyle was a great guy and he wasn't like other guys his age, but they were both still young; it would be so hard for them to raise a baby.

"Of course I do; you know how I grew up. I spent more time looking after the babies than hanging with the other kids. I want this baby; I want us to be a family. I love you, but if you're not ready, I get that," Kyle smiles sympathetically while hoping that she would want the baby too.

"You love me?" Emily smiles; they had been going out for about a year, and she knew that they cared about each other, but the two of them had never said that they loved each other.

"Of course I love you; you're incredible, beautiful, smart, and extraordinary," Kyle smiles at his girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek as she blushes.

"If you're not ready for this baby; it's okay, but if you are, I promise that I will be with you every step of the way," Kyle smiles at his girlfriend.

"Ky, will you come with me to tell my parents?" Emily asks, and she sees Kyle's face change almost immediately.

"Your parents... your Dad... your Dad's going to kill me! My brother's are going to kill me... Brax! Oh my god, Brax is going to kill me. I'm so dead!"

Kyle panics and lies down on the ground and runs his hands through his hair. He was so happy that his girlfriend was pregnant that he had forgotten entirely about the fact that he had to tell his brothers. Emily couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend; he was so cute when he was in panic; then again he was so cute anytime.

"Ky, my Dad likes you, he said that you were a teenage boy," Emily smiles.

"But I am a teenage boy: how's that meant to be a compliment?" Kyle asks, still scared of the fact that he was going to tell his girlfriend's Dad that she was pregnant.

"Well you started off as a teenage bastard, then it was a teenage menace, then you were a teenage idiot, and now you're a teenage boy. Trust me: it's a compliment," Emily laughs, as her boyfriend runs his hands over his face.

To say that her father was a little bit overprotective was an understatement.

"Come on Kyle please; I can't tell them alone. Look my Mum will be there as well and she adores you," Emily tries to convince her boyfriend she really didn't want to go alone.

"Okay, I'll come with you," Kyle replies, just as the bell rings.

Kyle looks at his girlfriend and smiles lightly; he didn't really feel like going back to class and the way Emily looked, neither did she.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," Kyle suggests as he stands up and grabs a hold of her hand and pulls her to her feet.

"Kyle, your sister in law is the Principal, she'll tell your brothers then you'll get in trouble," Emily explains as she sees Kyle cleaning up their lunch.

She was going to ditch anyway, she had done it before, but her boyfriend happened to be a bit of a goody two shoes, and he had never ditched.

"Don't care; you need chill out time, and I need to be with you," Kyle explains. His girlfriend would need him, and he wanted to be there with her.

"Kyle, you're almost guaranteed the head boy position next year, you can't jeopardize that," Emily explains.

She wanted her boyfriend to come with her, but she knew that he was such a great student and if he got in trouble he would ruin his perfect record. Her boyfriend had worked so hard over the last three years; being in the top five percent of students in their year throughout the whole of Australia and he had been in the school council since year nine.

"You're more important," Kyle admits and kisses Emily, "Even if I'm grounded till I turn eighteen." He adds with a smile.

He knew that he was going to get in so much trouble when he eventually got home.

"You're so sweet," Emily smiles and looks over her shoulder where she saw no one as everyone was now in class.

"Okay let's go," She smiles as she pulls her boyfriend away.

After a lovely afternoon, Kyle and Emily had arrived at her front door. Kyle was so nervous, and he could tell that Emily was too.

"Let's do this babe," Emily encourages as she and Kyle walk in the house.

"Mum; Dad!" Emily calls.

Suddenly loud bangs were coming from upstairs.

"Honey, there you are. Are you two okay?" Emily's Mum, Kate panics.

She had got a call to say that both her daughter and her boyfriend hadn't returned after lunch. She knew that Kyle was not the sort of boy that would just ditch for no reason; something had to be going on.

"Yeah Mum; we're good, but we've got to talk to you," Emily sighs lightly.

"What's wrong honey?" Kate asks.

There was obviously something very important on her mind that she had to tell them. Kyle looks up his girlfriend's Mum and smiles lightly, he then turns back to his girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek.

"It's okay," he whispers in her ear.

"Mum, Dad: I'm pregnant," Emily finally blurts out and looks nervously at her parents.

"You're a dead man!" her father, Hank hisses at Kyle, and grabs him by the collar of his school shirt.

"Dad!" Emily yells.

Her Dad was always overprotective of her and he was always one to jump to conclusions.

"How dare you sleep with my daughter and how dare you not wear protection!" Hank yells in Kyle's ear.

He was livid and he also had a good thirty centimeters on Kyle and was quite a bit heavier and stronger than him, so Kyle couldn't get away from him even if he tried.

"Hank: let him go!" Kate yells.

Hank was always rough on Kyle whether it was not giving him a chance with their daughter or shoving him slightly when he got him to leave the house.

"This little shit slept with our beautiful daughter and didn't wear protection!" Hank yells.

"He did! He was wearing a condom; I was on the pill. We did everything right, and we've been dating for a whole year and we only just slept together. You need to give him a break Dad!" Emily moans and grabs Kyle off her father.

"It wasn't broken?"

Hank glares at Kyle still not convinced that he was careful.

"No, it was brand new; it came out of one of those big boxes," Kyle explains and immediately regrets it.

"You bought a whole box; planning to sleep with my daughter again!?" Hank screams.

Surely after this, they wouldn't sleep together again, not for a while at least.

"Hank, you're being ridiculous!" Kate hisses; her husband needed to calm down.

Sure she wasn't exactly thrilled at the fact that her daughter was pregnant, but as long as they were careful which she believed that they were then she knew that it wasn't their fault.

"It isn't my box; I stole the condom from my brother's box," Kyle cringes.

It wasn't a pleasant thing to think about but if he had bought a box, then his brothers would have known what he was doing and would have teased him relentlessly.

"Heath's or Brax's?" Emily laughs; this was the first that she heard of it.

She just thought that Kyle had bought one from one of those dispensers that you sometimes see around.

"Heath's," Kyle replies but cringes as he says it.

"Hmmm, he and Miss Scott would probably have to top up quite a bit. I can see them having a healthy sex life," Emily laughs; knowing that it will make her boyfriend feel uncomfortable.

"Eww: gross much! I don't want to think about that. She's not only my sister in law, she's my Principal; it's just uncomfortable!" Kyle cringes.

He loved Bianca, but the fact that she and Heath slept in the room right next to his was sometimes too much. Boys at school were continuously giving him and Casey grief about their brother 'banging' the Principal.

Sometimes boys were so immature, and it only made it worse when one time Bianca noticed and came to tell the boys to knock it off.

"Can we please get back to the fact that you are pregnant?" Kate asks; they were getting a bit off subject.

"Kyle and I just wanted you to know, but now we have a decision to make."Emily sighs; she had no idea what her parent's thoughts on this were going to be.

"It's obvious: you're getting an abortion!" Hank hisses; his baby girl was too young to have a baby.

"What if we want this baby!?" Emily yells.

She still wasn't sure whether she wanted this baby or not but if she did she didn't want her father to make this decision for her.

"You're just a kid; you both are!" Hank yells at the pair of them.

They were children, and children weren't meant to have babies.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions. If I want this baby, I'm going to keep it, and if you don't agree with it, I'll just live with Kyle!" Emily hisses; though not so sure if she completely meant it, because she was so mad.

"Babe, that's going a bit far," Kyle whispers.

He hadn't even told his brothers yet, and he wasn't sure how they would react.

"Ahhh, yes; your brother is quite strict, isn't he? How has it he reacted to this news?" Hank smiles lightly as he enquired; surely he would have a backup in Kyle's oldest brother.

Kyle shuffles uncomfortably. Hank was usually a reasonable man, but this was such big news, no wonder he was so against the idea.

"He doesn't know yet, we're telling them after we finish telling you guys," Kyle explains softly, as Emily takes his hand in comfort for she could obviously tell how anxious he was.

"Emmie, I will support you no matter what your decision is; so welcome to the family Kyle," Kate smiles lightly, but behind that smile she is hurting.

She walks up to the two of them and kisses them both on the cheek.

"Are you serious, Kate!? He probably isn't even old enough to shave! She isn't having a baby; she is getting rid of it!" Hank argues.

His daughter was not having a baby at sixteen.

"How can you say that after Liam?" Kate hisses and stares at her husband shocked.

Sure she wasn't thrilled about the fact that her daughter was pregnant, but if she wanted to keep the baby, then she was allowed to.

Kyle looks at his girlfriend confused; who was Liam?

"Liam was different we weren't sixteen," Hank replies.

It had been so hard, but they were two different situations. He and Kate were in their twenties, and Kyle and Emily are sixteen.

"Kids, go to Kyle's and talk to his brothers. Hank: you and I need to talk," Kate hisses at her husband as Kyle and Emily walk out of the house.

Kyle turns to Emily who looks upset again.

"Emily, babe; are you okay?" Kyle asks, still confused at what that all about.

"Yeah; ummm; they're talking about my big brother Liam," Emily mumbles.

She had never told anyone this before, but she felt ready to tell Kyle.

"Brother?" Kyle asks, he had never heard of Emily having an older brother.

"Yea, my mum had a miscarriage. They were so hurt by it that it took them nine years to get pregnant again; with me."

Emily sighs as she turns to Kyle, knowing how important family was to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, that your parents had to go through that," Kyle frowns, but politely kisses her on the cheek.

Heath and Bianca had lost a baby as well, Kyle had been thirteen at the time and had only just started living there when they had lost Rocco; it was tragic!

Kyle however, didn't want to tell Emily about it because as much as he loved her, it wasn't his story to tell.

They continue walking to Kyle's house with Kyle checking what felt like every twenty seconds that his girlfriend was okay, but in reality, it was about every five minutes.

As they reach the Braxton house Kyle starts getting nervous again; he had no idea how his brothers were going to respond to the news.

As soon as they open the door, Casey burst out laughing.

"You are in sooooo much trouble." Casey teases.

He had been listening to Brax talking to Ricky about how he was going to punish Kyle, and he couldn't wait to see his perfect brother get in trouble for once!

"Thanks, Case. Your concern is overwhelming; is he home?" Kyle asks.

He had to talk to Brax now; this couldn't wait.

"Brax: Kylie's home!" Casey yells, not even moving from his spot on the couch for he had a front-row seat he wasn't going to leave.

"Kyle! You are in so much trouble!" Brax yells, as he comes into the lounge only to see Emily standing next to Kyle.

"Oh hi, Emily... Is it alright if you go home; I don't think that Kyle will want to be yelled at in front of you." Brax explains.

"Umm Brax, we have some news," Emily sighs lightly; she couldn't leave: they had to do this together.

"Casey, can you please give us some space so we can tell Brax alone?" Emily asks politely; she knew that her boyfriend wouldn't want his little brother being there to wind him up.

"What: you pregnant, or something?" Casey laughs lightly as he smiles, but it disappears when Kyle and Emily shuffle uncomfortably; that was not the way that they wanted Brax to find out.

"Holy..."

"Casey!" Brax hisses to stop him from finishing his sentence.

He then turns to his other little brother.

"You got her pregnant!"

"Emily's pregnant; thought you were a little virgin, Kylie?" Heath says; shocked with the news, as he walks in the door.

Emily couldn't help but smile; there was never a dull moment in the Braxton house.

"Yeah on that; when did you lose it!?" Brax yells; his little brother was far too young to sleep with anymore no matter what the law said, and he was too young to be a Dad.

"Excuse me? I'm not telling you, especially not in front of these two," Kyle gasps, pointing at his two other brothers.

There was no way that he was having this conversation with his whole family.

Brax crosses his arms over his chest.

"You don't have a choice, Kyle!" Brax yells; he was furious at his brother for being so irresponsible; it wasn't like him!

"I'd say three weeks ago maybe?" Kyle shuffles uncomfortably, "I wore protection, and Emily is on the pill," Kyle blurts out.

He wanted Brax to know that he was responsible.

"You bought condoms?!" Brax yells.

Was his brother planning to have sex more than once?

Kyle rolls his eyes; his brother was driving him crazy: first he was mad at the fact that he thought that they had unprotected sex and then he got mad because he thought he bought a big box of condoms; he couldn't win!

"No, I took it from Heath's stash," Kyle blurts out before he can think about what he is saying.

"You what; you're dead!" Heath hisses as he grabs a hold of Kyle and grips his neck hard.

"Stay out of my room Kylie!" he growls right in his little brother's ear.

How dare he go into his room and take stuff.

"Will do... Sorry!" Kyle yells. Why didn't he think before he opened his mouth?

"Heath: let him go. We have to sort this out; what do your parents think Emily?" Brax asks curiously, wanting to know what Emily's parents think of this situation.

"My Mum's behind me no matter what I do, but my Dad isn't as keen, and I'm starting to think that I want this baby; I want this baby, Ky: we could be a family," Emily whispers to Kyle.

She wasn't so sure to begin with, but with just thinking about what happened to her brother she was starting to feel more and more, sure, that she did want this baby.

"You're kids! Kyle, do you know how much responsibility babies are. Look you can have the kid if you want but then it's going to go into care until you're eighteen!" Brax orders.

"No! I lived in care, and I don't want that for my baby. If we decide to have this baby, then we are going to raise him or her. I will even leave school and just redo year 12 later," Kyle argues, but is immediately yelled at.

"There's no way that you're leaving school!" Brax yells.

His brother was far too intelligent to throw away his education.

"Absolutely no way!" Heath adds. Even he knew that Kyle was too smart to leave school.

He always gave his brother grief for being so smart, but he knew that Kyle needed to stay in school.

"Great idea Kyle: now they have another thing to be mad at you for," Casey chuckles; he was really enjoying this.

"Baby, there's no way that you're leaving school. I will for the first five months and then we'll put him or her in a care centre; this can work." Emily smiles at her boyfriend.

"Apart from the fact that you are both sixteen; what do you think other kids will say?" Brax sighs; had they fully thought this through?

"I don't care; they already call me a geek half the time!" Kyle huffs.

He had heaps of friends in school, but a few kids still called him a geek from time to time.

Brax sighs and runs his hands through his hair; he wasn't too sure about all this.

"Look Emily get your parents around here; we can at least talk about it together," Brax suggests.

Kyle knew that his brother was stubborn, but he wanted to try and talk to him.

"Brax, please; I want this baby: I want a family," Kyle begs, "I feel like this was meant to happen. I wore protection and Emily was on the pill. How often can that happen; it's fate!" Kyle begs.

"Kyle, you're a kid... I get that this is huge, but it's going to get hard when the baby is born to juggle school and the kid," Brax informed and tried to reason with his brother.

"Please Brax," Kyle begs.

He stares at his brother with big brown eyes, the exact eyes that Brax always struggles to say no to. He didn't care about any of that; he always wanted his own family.

"Ricky!" Brax calls, needing to talk to his girlfriend.

"Hey, guys," Ricky smiles as she kisses Brax on the cheek.

He leans down and starts to whisper in her ear while Casey was leaning as close as he could to them to try and hear what they were saying.

Kyle smiles lightly at Emily as Brax whispers in Ricky's ear and kisses her on the top of the head. Kyle can see Ricky grinning from ear to ear. He hoped that Ricky was getting Brax to change his mind.

"Alright, if you two want this baby, then Ricky has agreed to look after him or her during the day while you two are at school. You will still be the baby's guardians, but Ricky will be more than happy to help where she can, that is if you two are sure about this and that your parent's are okay with it," Brax informs with a light smile.

Emily runs into Ricky's arms.

"Thank you so much!" she squeals.

Kyle rushes in as well and hugs his brother's girlfriend.

"Thanks, Rick," he says smiling before Ricky leans up and runs her hand through his hair.

"No worries kids."

Ricky smiles at the two of them but then turns to Kyle.

"But sweetie you know that you can tell me anything, why didn't you tell me you were ready for the next step?" Ricky asks Kyle. After all, Kyle usually told her everything; what had changed?

"Ricky, I just couldn't talk about this! I'm sixteen, and you're practically my big sister," Kyle explains.

He hoped that Ricky would see that he couldn't tell her that he was planning on sleeping with Emily.

"I guess I understand that Kyle, but remember..." Ricky starts but is interrupted by Kyle.

"You're always there. I know," Kyle smiles as he kisses Ricky on the cheek.

"Now, Emily I still think that you should call your parents so we can all talk about this," Brax suggests.

Brax evidently knew that it was Emily's and Kyle's decision, but he still wanted Emily's parents to be here.

"I'll give them a call," Emily replied nervously and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

She wasn't sure how this meeting was going to go; maybe her Mum had talked her Dad around?

"Okay, now you!" Brax glares at his brother, finally getting a chance to talk to him without Emily around, "About your punishments."

"What; punishments: why?" Kyle asks shocked; what could he be punished over? "What I did was legal!" he argued; assuming it was over the having sex situation.

"Yeah, the law might say that you are allowed to have sex, but I don't. You're grounded for two weeks and an extra one for getting her pregnant!"

Brax glares at his little brother whose mouth hangs open.

"That's not fair! I had no control over her getting pregnant!" Kyle complains.

He thought that two weeks was unfair, let alone three.

"I don't care; you're also grounded for an extra week for skipping school," Brax informs, still glaring at Kyle.

"Ha; sucker!" Heath chuckles, and receives a hit on the arm by Ricky.

"I missed one class!" Kyle complains completely ignoring his brother.

He had History and then a free period; what was the problem?

"And now it's an extra two weeks; do you want to make it three?" Brax glares at his brother in case he decides that he wants to argue further.

Kyle, however, thought better of it; he was already grounded for five weeks.

"No thank you," Kyle mumbles and glares at his little brother as he laughs at him.

"All good then," Brax concludes and smiles lightly at his little brother while ruffling his hair up.

"I can't believe my little brother isn't a little virgin anymore," Brax smirks.

"Cut it out Brax," Kyle moans as he tries to whack away Brax's hand.

Why did they always treat him like a little kid when Casey was younger than him?

"You're right Brax; he's growing up!" Heath laughs as he goes behind Kyle and flicks his ear a few times.

"I'm serious cut it out!" Kyle hisses as he tries to whack away both Brax's and Heath's hands; his brothers were always pains in his arse.

"Leave him alone guys," Ricky laughs lightly as Emily walks back in and laughs her head off.

"Nah, leave them. I like seeing all the brotherly love," Emily laughs lightly.

"Babe," Kyle moans.

His brothers weren't leaving him alone.

"Will you quit it?" He hisses at his brothers.

"Braxie boy, we better stop; he is a moody teenager after all," Heath laughs flicking Kyle's ear one last time before whacking the back of his head lightly.

Brax also stops ruffling up his hair.

Ricky, Casey, and Emily can't help but laugh at his hair; it is sticking up everywhere.

Kyle, however, doesn't know just how bad it is at the moment.

"Jerks," Kyle hisses and walks into the bathroom to check just how bad his hair is.

"He'll be okay," Brax smirks, knowing full well that his brother would be annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?"

They hear from the bathroom, and all start laughing loudly.

Hank and Kate arrived at the Braxton house not long after Kyle came out of the bathroom after finally being able to fix his hair. Bianca had also arrived home and was filled in on everything.

"Hello," Kate calls.

"Hey Kate, we thought that you would like to come around and talk about this," Brax explains.

He looks between the two of them and can tell immediately that they have a different view on what should happen.

Hank stares at Kyle like he is ready to attack him again and it does not go unnoticed by Heath who was over to his little brother's side, standing right next to him in case Hank tried anything.

"Do you agree with me Brax? These kids are too young to have a kid," Hank starts, hoping that he would have Brax on his side.

"We have all talked. Ricky has agreed to help raise the baby. She can look after it during the school day and the nights that the kids have too much homework, study, or work. Once they have finished school, they can raise the baby from then on," Brax explains.

They had all come to the conclusion that this would work and that everyone was happy with it.

"Are you sure? What about your work Ricky?" Kate asks, curious how Ricky was meant to work and raise the baby as well.

"I'll just cut down my shifts at work which Kyle will pick up after school. That way he can get money to raise his child," Ricky replies.

They had worked everything out; all they needed was to tell Kate and Hank what was going on.

"I don't agree with this; these kids are too young! Look, if they try again in about ten years: fine, but this baby shouldn't be born!" Hank yells.

It took him a long time to get over the death of his son, but this was different; Kyle and Emily were just too young.

"How dare you? We lost our little boy three years ago! This was meant to happen. Your daughter was on the pill, and Kyle was wearing protection! Kyle is an extremely responsible boy. He was great with our little boy before we lost him; he's a natural! He can raise this baby and can I let you know that this little baby is your grandchild," Bianca hisses; she was furious.

She was still getting over Rocco, and now Hank wanted them to get rid of the baby, something that they both didn't want to do.

"We lost our baby too. Our little Liam, he wasn't even born. I know how much it hurts, but they're too young, and I am aware of how responsible your brother in law is. He is the best boyfriend my daughter has ever had, but that still doesn't mean that I agree with this," Hank sighs staring at all of the adults.

"See, I told you he liked you," Emily whispers in Kyle's ear.

They were both very nervous, but Hank's comment about Kyle being the best boyfriend Emily had ever had managed to loosen them both up a bit.

"Listen, at the end of the day it's their choice, and they have decided that they want to keep this baby. That's what's going to happen: Kyle will work so that the baby can have clothing and food. All your little girl has to worry about is looking after herself and the bub. Kyle will have a lot of work coming up, all holidays long. While he's grounded," Brax explains.

The holidays were not far away, so that meant 16 days with Kyle working all day. He would get him to start the day after school finished and get him to go till the day before school goes back.

"You're grounded all holidays?" Emily laughs.

She knew that Brax was strict, but she thought maybe a week, not more.

"You grounded him?" Kate asks shocked.

Her, and Hank had decided not to ground Emily and she was shocked that Brax had decided to ground Kyle; he was one strict brother.

"Kyle needs to learn that just because the law says something that doesn't mean that it sits well with me and he also needs to learn that skipping has consequences," Brax explains.

He knew that he was very strict, but it was the way that he had raised Kyle and Casey.

Hank looks up at Brax shocked; maybe it was going to be okay with a brother like Brax whom he already knew was very strict helping raise this baby.

"Okay, Emmie, I'm with you. I still believe that you two are still too young, but I'm with you," Hank smiles at his daughter, who rushes into his arms.

"Thank you, Dad!" Emily smiles; finally, everyone was on the same side!

"Kyle... You are a great kid; I'm sorry that I'm always so tough on you. You are a great kid!"

Hank smiles at Kyle and holds out his hand towards Kyle who shakes it and smiles up at Hank.

"Thank you," Kyle replies with a smile.

He was so happy that everyone was finally all on the same side; though it would be even better if he wasn't grounded!

"How would you like to join us for dinner tonight; we are having beef schnitzel?" Hank offers; he wanted to make it right.

He had a fair idea that this young man was going to be his future son in law.

"Thanks but I'm grounded," Kyle replies knowing that he probably wouldn't be allowed out of the house.

Brax and Heath smile at each other; Brax had raised him too well. Most kids would try, but not Kyle.

"Go on Ky; your grounding can start tomorrow," Brax laughs and shoves his little brother slightly in the head, still trying to fully get his head around the fact that his little brother had a kid on the way; it was too insane.

"Aww come on Brax: put your foot down," Casey yells from his room, where he had been listening to the entire conversation.

Kyle rolls his eyes; his little brother was his best friend, but he was a major brat.

"Casey: grounded two weeks!" Brax yells at his little brother.

He knew that Casey was enjoying seeing Kyle in trouble for once and although he had let it go for a while, that comment had just pushed the line.

"Oh man," Casey groans, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Eight and a half months later

Kyle was currently at the hospital holding his baby boy; he was beautiful.

"You did great love," He smiles down at Emily who was now seventeen. He, however, had to wait another month until his birthday.

It was just the two of them at the moment, everyone was giving them space, but they both knew that Kate, Ricky, and Bianca were dying to get in here.

"I couldn't have done it without you, because of you, our baby has supplies," Emily laughs at her boyfriend who already looked like a parent.

Kyle was tired; he had been for nine months.

Brax had given him plenty of shifts at the restaurant with him working nine-hour days both days of the weekend all through the pregnancy as well as a three days after school for four hours and of course he worked all through the school holidays when he was grounded.

His school work wasn't affected though, and he had managed to work all those hours and still keep up his grades.

Brax was proud of his little brother, so much so that he had made him manager of the restaurant and had slipped in five grand to go towards the baby.

"Hey, you've got the hardest job," Kyle smirks as he hands their little boy to Emily and kisses them both on the head.

He was so proud of what they had created.

"Ky, we have company," Emily implies, as she can see three heads looking through the glass practically begging to be let in.

Turning around, Kyle sees and immediately starts laughing before walking over to the door and letting the girls in who were closely followed by his brothers and Hank.

Kate and Hank immediately rush over to their daughter, and both give her and the baby a kiss on the head. Kyle, however, is pulled into a big group hug.

"Boy or Girl?" Bianca asks as they all pull away from Kyle.

Kyle and Emily had decided to wait until the birth, which they loved but everyone else hated; they all wanted to know.

"Boy," Kyle smiles proudly, as he once again picks the baby up so that he can show everyone.

He was wrapped up in a beautiful baby blue blanket covered with little brown teddy bears.

"Kyle! He's adorable," Bianca squeals, as the baby starts to make some small noises.

"Can Nana have a hold?" Kate smiles but tears up slightly.

It was such a special moment. She didn't think that she was going to be a Nana this young, but she couldn't be happier.

"Of course; hey buddy this is Nana; she's your Mum's mum," Kyle whispers as he hands over the baby to Kate.

Ricky and Bianca both pull Kyle into a hug.

Kate was going to be the baby's only Nana since Kyle's Mum had passed away.

"You okay Ky?" Bianca asks, as she rests her chin on his shoulder.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to do this for much longer, for he was growing so fast, although she wasn't surprised from the amount of food he ate.

"Yeah; Mum would have loved to have been here, but she isn't. It's hard but I'm okay. I'll tell him about her though," Kyle whispers; being exactly aware of what Bianca was talking about.

"He's too cute; have you guys thought of a name?" Kate asks as she looks down at the baby whose eyes were now open and looking up at her.

"Yeah; we've gone with Liam Rocco Jones-Braxton," Emily announces.

She and Kyle had talked about it a lot going through the pregnancy, and they had both decided that this was the top pick for the boy.

Hank, Kate, Bianca, and Heath look at the two of them shocked. They had named their baby after theirs.

"If that's okay; we haven't filled out that birth certificate yet," Kyle explains.

He and Emily weren't exactly sure how it was going to go down.

Bianca immediately pulls Kyle into a tighter hug and squeezes him tight.

"Bee: struggling to breathe," Kyle gasps.

His sister in law pulls away from him and wipes tears away from her eyes.

"I love it Ky; of course you can use Rocco as a name."

Bianca smiles at Kyle as tears run down her face.

Heath walks over and whacks his little brother on the back.

"Yeah, of course you can mate. I can't believe it: my little brother has turned from a geeky kid to a man," Heath smiles and also has tears in his eyes, while pulling his brother into a tight hug.

"Of course you're still a geeky man," Heath smirks; trying to stop himself from getting too emotional.

"You're ruining it, Heath," Kyle sighs.

Heath pulls away laughing and ruffles up his little brother's hair, then looks at the baby who smiles at him.

"I love the name also and of course, you can call him Liam," Hank adds, as he stands behind his wife and stares at the baby, "He's a perfect mixture," Hank continues, smiling at his daughter and Kyle.

"Yeah, as long as he gets his father's brains and my sporting ability he'll be fine," Emily laughs.

She was more into sport and Kyle was more into academics.

Kate slowly hands the baby back to Kyle who immediately passes him to Brax.

"Brax seeing as the baby is named after their kids and Ricky would be doing the babysitting while we are at school we have decided to make you and Ricky, Liam's godparents. It would mean a lot," Kyle informs; this had been another discussion that the two of them had had together.

"Kyle!" Ricky smiles as she pulls Kyle back by the back of his shirt.

"I'd be honored Ky," She smiles.

It was so weird, she had known Kyle since he had first arrived in the bay and she always thought that she'd be asking Kyle to be the godfather to her child; she never expected that it would be the other way around.

"So would I; Thanks Ky," Brax smiles as he stares down at the baby in his arms.

This was a special baby: this baby was born in the most incredible way.

His brother had been wearing protection and Emily had been on the pill, and the baby was born even because of that: this baby was meant to be born.

"Hey: what about me?" Casey asks; surely they had a special role for him.

"You get to be Liam's pain in the arse Uncle," Kyle smirks at his brother who just sticks his tongue out at Kyle in reply.

Everyone laughs. Even though the two younger brothers were brothers, they acted moralise best friends.

Casey walks over to his brother and pulls him into a hug.

"Congrats Ky," Casey smiles.

"Thanks, Case," Kyle returns the smile and sees Brax pass Liam to Ricky while he walks over to Emily and kisses her.

"I love you babe," he smiles down at her.

He still couldn't believe that he didn't just have a baby boy he had a baby boy with the love of his life.

Thank you for reading! I'm considering writing a story about Kyle, Emily, and Liam after I finish at least two of my other fanfictions but I'll see how I go. I hoped you liked it!

Also Thank you to FrankElza for proofreading it, it really means a lot!


End file.
